The present invention relates to seating and, in particular, to control of a back support portion of a chair.
It is known to provide various lumbar support devices to support the back of a user properly and comfortably. Back support portions of known chairs generally dictate the positioning and allowable movements of a user's back. These devices are commonly fabricated according to a model representing a compromise of the range of forms and shapes of the ultimate users of the chair. The actual user seldom matches the composite model. The user is inevitably required to adapt to the chair, rather than having the chair adapt to the user. Thus, prior art chairs can cause stress and fatigue in the user.